No puedes ir contra tu destino
by RainbowSheep say oink
Summary: Cuando Karkat comienza a escuchar las voces de los pura sangres, diciéndole que el hijo de un pura sangre y un mutante podría cambiar el destino del universo, decide hablar con Gamzee al respecto. Lastima que las cosas no salgan como el espera... Gamkar & DaveKar Es una mierda de resumen!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Homestuck no me pertenece, es de ese jodido Hussie que nos deja con el fangirl a todo lo que da... Si Homestuck fuera mío tendría mucho Gamkar para dar o en general, mucho Karkat 33_

_Es mi primer historia publicada de esto, así que espero que les guste :)_

_Pairing: GamKar, DaveKar_

* * *

_**No puedes ir contra tu destino**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Te levantas tras otra de las muchas pesadillas que tienes. Odias esas pesadillas, inician normal, estás con todos tus amigos, se ríen todos juntos y luego se pone cada vez peor. Comienza a caer sangre, chorros de sangre por las paredes, sangre de diferentes colores... Y van llenando la habitación hasta que te llega al cuello, gritas por ayuda que nunca llega y finalmente eres devorado. Las palabras "no puedes ir contra tu destino" hacen eco en su cabeza.

Te levantas gritando, sudando a mares y con líquido por tus mejillas, justo desconoces si estás llorando o si estás sudando y a decir verdad, eso es lo que menos te importa. Sacudes tu cabeza, de alguna forma eso consigue calmarte, caminas hacia el baño, abres la puerta y no ves a nadie, es un alivio. Te quitas la ropa y te metes por horas en la ducha. Ese sitio te hace sentir tranquilo. Pero, no cierras los ojos, porque a cada instante que lo haces la sangre vuelve a gotear por las paredes, porque cada vez que lo haces te sientes más perdido que antes.

_-¿Karbro? - Pregunta Gamzee, al parecer entro al baño mientras pensabas en la teoría de inmortalidad del cangrejo.- ¿Estás aquí? -Pregunta de nuevo, solo gruñes en respuesta.- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunta mientras hace sonar su bocina. Aquel 'HoNk hOnK' solo hace que tu cuerpo se estremezca, desconoces el porqué._

_-Solo...- Murmuras.- Me estaba bañando, fuckass.- Gruñes, de alguna forma te hace feliz que ese idiota te estaba buscando._

_-Llevo horas buscándote, motherfucker.- Tu corazón late con fuerza.- Si que te gustan las duchas largas.- Le imaginas sonreír con su __cara de payaso. Abres la puerta, buscando a tientas la toalla para salir, pero sucede algo que no esperabas, Gamzee entra y no te deja salir._

_-¿Q-qué mierdas haces? -Preguntas con la respiración más rápida de lo normal.- ¿¡Gamzee!?_

_-Quiero ducharme.- Murmura y pasa de ti para abrir de nuevo el grifo del agua caliente.- ¿Te molesta? - Pasa sus manos por tu cintura y besa rápidamente tu cuello. Intentas no mirar el cuerpo... El majestuoso cuerpo desnudo de tu morail._

_-M-m...- Murmuras inseguro.- Gamzee.- Murmuras cuando te besa.- ¿Estás...? -No terminas tu pregunta pero le abrazas de vuelta._

_-¿Por qué has llorado esta vez? -Su pregunta te sorprende, lo que no te sorprende es el tono curioso en ella.- ¿Qué ha sido? -Muerde tu cuello, impidiéndote responder, porque gimes._

_-No he llorado, Gam.- Murmuras.- Y no me muerdas, Fuckass._

_-Karkat, no puedes mentirme. -Murmura, pero decides ignorarle._

_-Solo.- Gruñes.- Una estúpida pesadilla.- Bajas la mirada.- Gamzee, no me dejes solo.- Lo sujetas con fuerza, como si pudiera desaparecer y dejarte en cualquier segundo._

_-No lo haré._

Cierras los ojos intensamente y vuelves a la cruel realidad, pensar que hace meses tu morail, el cual ya no está más junto a ti, te prometió que no te dejaría solo y ahora te había dejado por sus ideales de sangre pura...

Karkat Vantas, estás solo.

Gamzee te ha dejado solo de la forma más cruel existente, no solo por el hecho de provocar las muertes de todas las personas valiosas para ti, si no también por alejarse de tu lado.

"No puedes ir contra tu destino"

Gritas, gritas tan fuerte que dejas de oírlo. Pero no. La voz continúa llegando... Continúa diciendo que el salvador de los trolls llegará de la mezcla del mutante y el pura sangre. Esa voz de los pura sangre, esas voces que Gamzee se la vive escuchando... Desgarran tus oídos a sangre fría y te dejan más vacío de lo que ya estabas.

Sales del baño y caminas directo a donde siempre esta Strider, desde hace poco tiempo tienen una 'especie de relación' ninguno de los dos se queja al respecto así que es un poco como perfecta.

-Strider.- Saludas.- Mayor.- Sonríes levemente y te sientas junto al Strider, que no pierde el tiempo y te coloca entre sus piernas. Pero aun así, sabes que permanece observándote.- ¿Qué? -Gruñes.

-¿Estuviste llorando? -Pregunta, lo curioso es que no utiliza sus estúpidas ironías.

-No.- Gruñes.- No estuve llorando.

-No tienes que aceptarlo.- Te envuelve en sus brazos.- Esta bien.

Cierras los ojos y la voz se distorsiona, comienzas a oírlos de nuevo "No puedes ir contra tu destino" Tiemblas en sus brazos y suspiras.

-¿Estás bien? -Lo estoy.- Le sonríes, aunque eso solo es señal de que NO estás BIEN.

-Estoy... Estoy bien. Solo... Lo siento.- Te levantas rápidamente.- Tengo que buscar a Gamzee.- La mirada de Strider se oscurece.- No puedo explicarlo, pero tengo que.- Te inclinas y depositas un fugaz beso en los labios de Dave, antes de alejarte.

-No dejes que ese idiota te lastime.- Le escuchas a la distancia.- O tendré que golpearlo, aunque muera en el intento.

Sonríes por eso. Sacudes la cabeza y caminas, después de mucho intentar consigues subir en el túnel de ventilación y caminas. Sabes que te acercas cuando comienzas a ver baba de colores purpura y aqua por las piezas de metal y piezas de ropa por todas partes.

-¿Gamzee? - Preguntas.- Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué quieres, estúpido sangre roja? -Esta a algunos metros de ti, dudas en acercarte.

-No me llames así.- Frunces el ceño.- He estado... Yo no sé como decírtelo.

-Solo sueltalo, mocoso.- Aprietas las manos, no te gusta que Gamzee, aunque no es tu Gamzee, te hable de esa forma.

-Creo que estoy escuchando a tus ancestros.- Murmuras, la mirada de Gamzee que antes estaba mirando el suelo ahora te mira, con absoluta curiosidad.- Me dicen... Dicen que... No debo ir contra mi destino.- Bajas la mirada.- Dijo que mi destino... Que mi destino es...- No sabes como continuar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo? -Te presiona. Levantas la mirada furitabundo. Sabes que estás por llorar, aunque la mirada un poco más seria de Gamzee te hace dar cuenta de que lo estás haciendo. Estás llorando. No tiene interés en el motivo de tu llanto.

-Dimelo o te daré un buen motivo para llorar.- Gruñes. No te gusta que te hable así.

-No puedo, Gam.- Él baja la mirada, con ira.- Dijeron que... Dicen que no, que no debo decírtelo solo porque tu...- Lo observas.- No puedo decírtelo si no lo sientes.- Murmuras.- Yo no soy tu puta. Puede que Tez lo sea ahora, pero yo no.- Respiras profundamente.- La respuesta es NO. No, Gamzee. Eras mi mejor amigo y ahora no tengo ni puta idea de quien eres.

Cierras los ojos y te vas. Seguro eso s suficiente para hacerlo pensar, para hacer que encienda su cerebro y si funciona... Si funciona... No estás seguro de que hacer si funciona.

* * *

_Eso fue el primer capítulo por ahora, desconozco si les gusto, si es así me haría feliz que me dijeran que es en lo que les gustaría que me enfocara o algo así (?), sinceramente eso es de cosas de HS que aun no leo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Este me quedo todavía más largo! _

_Recibí un review y me sentí tan feliz 3, es lindo saber que alguien lee mis desvarios. _

_ **Pinsel D34CM43 T :**_

_Según mi extraña imaginación están en el meteorito, durante esos feos tres años en los que aun no se reúnen con Jade & John. De una forma retorcida, porque cuando escribo a mi imaginación no le importa que tenga congruencia D:!, en fin, espero este capítulo te guste D:! y asdasd!_

_ **La chica acosadora (?)**:_

_Hey! No te pase todo el capítulo, así que como los buenos fans t quedarás esperando hasta el domingo por lo que continua 3_

_Notas: Posiblemente en el futuro se vuelva un GamKar & DaveTez, porque... No lo sé, no quiero que Dave se quede solo y aunque no me gusta mucho Terezi... Pues, es la única con la que puedo emparejarlo D:!_

* * *

No vuelves a donde esta Dave. Te gusta mucho ver a Strider, pero no. Ahora quieres hacerte bolita y llorar, pero no te resulta muy bien. Si bien, llegas a la habitación y Dave te observa. Esta recagado contra tu puerta.

-Sabía que no volverías.- Te sonríe y te embobas viendo su sonrisa.- Por eso, vine a ver esas estúpidas películas troll contigo.

Sabes que intenta hacerte sentir mejor. Así que abres y lo invitas a pasas, en silencio. Te acercas al computador y buscas una de tus favoritas. Son dos morails de sangremedia, el de sangre mas intensa quiere asegurar su herencia, así que se pone en una relación de kismesis con una soangre pura. Le rompe el corazón a su morail, quien quería iniciar una relación de matersprite. Al final, sucede lo esperado y se vuelven matersprites. Te recuerda un poco a tu relación con Gamzee. Quizás no deberías ponerla, aunque dudas que Strider lo entienda. Pones la película y te sientas en tu cama. Dave te jala y te estrecha entre sus brazos. Gruñes.

-Estás muy cariñosa, Strider. -Te dejas abrazar.- No me molesta, pero no acostumbro estas cosas.- Suspiras.- con Gamzee era di...-Te quedas en silencio pues inicia la pelicula, aunque claro, también es porque te resulta incomodo hablar sobre Gamzee.

Strider se queda en silencio mortal y te estruja solo un poco. Sabes que le molesto oír ese nombre.

A la mitadd de la película, Dave esta medio harto, en cambio tu, ya llevas un rato llorando. Ahogado en lágrimas y lo abrazas buscando consuelo. Te preguntas si es igual con John. Seguro lo es CON AIR es mil veces peor.

La puerta se abre de golpe mientras lloras sobre Strider, seguramente él se ha dado cuenta de lo ridículamente parecido a tu caso con Gamzee. La puerta es empujada de golpe y te quedas viendo hacia el sitio. El pura sangre se acerca y permite que la luz le ilumbre.

-Dímelo, pequeño bastardo... -Dave te abraza de forma sobreprotectora. Ya entraste en el tema de la película, y aunque sea un poco patético, no puedes frenar tu llanto. Te sacas a Dave de encima y corres al pc a ponerle pausa a tu dramática película. Caminas hacia Gamzee y frunces el ceño entre gruñidos. Pones un dedo sobre su pecho y lo picas algunas veces.

-¿No puedes dejarme ver una puta película en paz? - Gruñes aun más- Ya te dije que NO te diría.- Te medio secas las lágrimas, aunque éstas siguen fluyendo.- Ahora vete y déjame llorar en paz.- Lo pateas y cierras la puerta.

Gamzee gruñe pero no le harás caso. Estás harto de que solo quiera saber de ti cuando le conviene.

-¿AHORA ERES LA PUTA DE STRIDER?.- La pregunta, o grito, tras la puerta te hace sentir débil. Agitas la cabeza y le das play al video.

Te sientas con Strider a tu alrededor. Vuelves a las lágrimas, por horas.

-¿Qué es lo que no le dijiste? -Pregunta Strider con curiosidad y algo interesado propiamente porque la película no parecía muy interesante.

Todo lo contrario a ti, que estabas disfrutando del final de tan maravillosa obra maestra, responderle significa pensar en Gamzee. No quieres pensar en Gamzee durante el final de una película que TANTO te recuerda tu relación con él. Dave también tiene sus secretos. Cosas que solo le dijo a Terezi y aunque ya no es lo mismo, sabes que él no te contará. Te concentras en tu película, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, pese a pensar sobre ellas un segundo. La pelicula terminó y te quedaste completamente dormido gracias al calor proporcionado por Dave. Pero la felicidad no te duró mucho, porque las pesadillas te golpearon, te sentiste perdido.

"Karkat Vantas, no puedes ir contra tu destino."

Esa voz. No te deja en paz en ninguna parte. No te deja en paz sin importar que quieras. No harás lo que un puto pura sangre, responsable de la muerte de tu ancestro, diga. No eres su recadero.

"Karkat Vantas, tienes que seguir tu destino."

Te levantas sudando. Dave ya no esta en la cama, supones que fue con el mayor. Bajas la mirada y sales de la cama un rato después, pero no sales de la habitación, te quedas en silencio, pensando. ¿Qué significa todo eso, Karkat? Te sientes perdido. Dejas escapar un suspiro. Un heredero de sangre pura y roja traera paz a Alternia. Te golpeas con la mano. ¿Por qué debes ser tu? Pero, el heredero solo puede nacer de una relación matersprite. Y no quieres intentarlo de nuevo, sabes que nunca tendrás algo serio con Dave y nunca tendrás algo de esa forma con Gamzee. Tu sabes que no funcionara porque Gamzee ya no...

Sales de tu habitación hacia el comedor, quieres un lo-que-sea y también dejar de pensar en Gamzee. Abres el refrigerador y sacas un chocolate, no sabes de quien es pero ya lo abriste. Comienzas a caminar por los pasillos, mientras ingieres el dulce, vas a la habitación de Gamzee, entras por el túnel de ventilación y observas a tu alrededor, no ves a Terezi. Das un salto y llegas a la escondida y recóndita habitación.

...

-¿Gam? -Preguntas mordisqueando el dulce.- ¿Estás aquí?.- Escuchaste unos golpes en la puerta del armario y abriste.- ¿Qué haces ahí? -Unos murmullos te hicieron mirar abajo a la cinta sobre sus labios. Se la arrancas sin mucho cariño. Gamzee no se permite gritar. Pusiste el pie y lo empujaste fuera del armario.

-Terezi y yo discutimos, la hija de perra me metió aquí.

Rodaste los ojos y le dejaste atado.

-¿Tez ganó? -Sonreíste ligeramente y te sentaste a su lado.-Resulta interesante.- Mmiras a otro sitio.- Se supone que no debo decirte, hasta que entiendas algo.- Le miras de nuevo y Gamzee te observa, curioso.- Por eso quiero que vengas conmigo.- Tragas saliva.- Quiero que veamos una película, como en los viejos tiempos. Quiero tranquilizarte, que quieras estar de nuevo conmigo, como mi mejor amigo.-Miras al suelo.- Mira, Gamzee, te ammo.- Le miras de reojo.- No quiero ser usado por ti, como Tez.- Sacudes la cabeza.- Te amo, pero necesito que me respetes porque no planeo decirte si no me respetas.- Te levantas.- Te veré en la noche, Gam.- Te quedes en el marco del ducto.- Y Gam...- Bajas la mirada.- No voy a terminar con Dave, aunque no lo ame. Él es importante para mi.- Frunces el ceño.- Y ha sido el único por el que no me he muerto de tristeza. Lo siento Gam. Pero incluso si me respetas.- Comienzas a subir.- No seguiré lo que pide tu ancestro, no seré su titere.

Terminas de subir y te alejas, Terezi esta entrando y la saludas. No te devuelveel saludo.

Frunces el ceño. Respiras lentamente y saltas. Curiosamente caes sobre algo suave. Unos ojos rojos te observan, sus gafas han terminado lejos de ti, te ruborizas e intentas levantarte, pero te sostiene por la cintura. Toma tu rostro con su mano y te besa intensamente, te quedas en silencio porque no es lo mismo. No es como si fuera Gamzee. Te preguntas si Terezi siente lo mismo cuando Gam le besa, te preguntas si piensas en Dave. Lo detienes, le das un rápido beso y le sonríes.

-No podemos seguir así, Dave.- Te aferras a él.- ¿Te dejará de gustar Tez? -Te ruborizas.- ¿Dejaré de pensar en Gam?- Le miras.- Sé que comenzamos esto como una forma de ahogar nuestros sentimientos, en eso quedamos de acuerdo, ¿no? -Bajas la mirada.- Pero, creo que esto nos hace daño.- Respiras lentamente.- En una relación troll, podríamos ser morails. Pero solo eso.- Nunca lo has dicho en voz alta y estas nerviosa.- No funcionaría. Porque yo...- Te detienes.- Yo amo a Gamzee.

Dave te suelta, asiente. Y tu solo te levantas y caminas tan rápido que parecería que corres. Te fuerzas por no llorar. Pero, ¿sabes qué, Karkat Vantas? Cuando tienes la oportunidad, cuando estás en lo más recóndito y escondido del meterito... Tu, Karkat Vantas, estallas en lágrimas.

* * *

_Quejas, reclamos, entomatadas, alabanzas o lo que desees en los reviews 3, gracias por leer._


	3. Chapter 3

_Este es corto, pero no podía quedarme con las ganas de escribirlo, fue tan lleno y explosivo de emociones... Me rompe el corazón y luego explota en muchas lucecitas gaeh de colores._

_**La chica acosadora (?)**:_

_Te lo prometo, este te va a gustar más y quizás algún día te convenza de amar al pequeño Gam :(_

_Nota: Puede provocar enfermedades mentales (?)_

* * *

Desconoces cuanto tiempo llevas ahí tirado. Quieres suponer que no es demasiado, incluso cuando claramente lo es. Pero cuando abres los ojos, rojos de tanto llorar, hay una manta roja en tus hombros y te sorprendes un poco.

-Toma.- Escuchas y envuelves tus manos alrededor de la taza gris que te estiraban.- Es chocolate caliente.- No sabes si responder, pero tan pronto tienes la taza en tus manos, se sienta a tu lado, no te dice nada, pero aun así te sientes tranquilo, ella s una de tus mejores amigas y aunque odias que siempre intente analizarte... Sabes que ahora es la única amiga presente que tienes. Sollux esta lejos y Gamzee... No quieres ni pensar en él.- ¿Estás pensando en él? -Y gruñes, porque ella siempre parece tener la razón.

-...- Te piensas lo que va a decir.- ¿Crees que este mal pensar que aun puedo recuperar a mi antiguo mejor amigo? -Tu tono es algo inocente y desesperanzado, ya no hay ninguna chispa que te indique que Gamzee puede volver a ser quien era antes, quien te hacía reír y te exasperaba con sus idioteces provocadas por la baba que no deben ingerir, ese Gamzee era estresante, pero era quien amas y ahora no esta.- Sé que lo odias.- Te sonríe y asiente.- Pero... Gamzee significa demasiado para mi.

-En verdad, lo odio.- Dice con tanta seriedad que solo consigues reír tímidamente.- En especial, porque tu lo quieres.- Te hace sonreír más abiertamente.- Eres importante para mi, Karkat.- Te confiesa.- Rose ha detallado como 'cariño', esto que siento por ti.- Te ruborizas un poco, aunque en el fondo ya lo sabías.- Por eso mismo, no puedo permitirme que estés así por... -Se queda en silencio unos segundos-... Ese payaso idiota.- Te observa.- Pro puedes contar conmigo, incluso si por ahora tienes que andar a oscuras.- Te frota la espalda con cariño.- ¿Quieres hablar sobre tus lágrimas? Sé que es por Dave.- Afirma.- Rose esta con él, justo ahora.

No te atreves a mirarla, tienes miedo de lo que sus ojos puedan decirte sobre Strider, así que solo mantienes la mirada en el chocolate.

-Creo que lo rompí.- Suspiras.- Pero hice lo correcto.- Tragas saliva.- Conmigo... Él y yo solo íbamos a sufrir. Lo quiero demasiado como para evitar eso.- Tomas un sorbo de chocolate.- Me asusta perderlo.- Perderlo de la misma forma que perdiste a Terezi y Gamzee, estás realmente asustado de perder a alguien que es valioso para ti, de nuevo.- Podría amarlo, en otra situación.- Gimes y comienzas a llorar, de nuevo, y desconoces que es peor, si es no haberlo notado o haberlo hecho frente a Kanaya.- Pero no ahora, no cuando Gamzee y Terezi están juntos... No cuando su corazón esta necesitado... Yo realmente podría amar a Dave Strider, pero... No ahora.- Niegas y sorbes más.

Kanaya no dice más. Asiente y frota tu espalda. Desconoces el transcurso del tiempo que estuviste ahí, ella no te dejo marcharte hasta que no terminaste tu chocolate. Te abraza, algo raro en ella, te suelta casi de inmediato. La abrazas de vuelta y te sientes mejor. No hay hermanos en Alternia, pero Kanaya sería como una, al menos para ti. Sabes que ella no te dejará caer, estas agradecido por eso.

-Te quiero.- Murmuras, para tu sorpresa. Ella también esta sorprendida, pero no lo demuestra. Y lal sueltas demasiado rápido.- Muchas gracias.- Te ruborizas y le miras de reojo.- Confiaré en que no ledirás a nadie sobre esto.- Comienzas a caminar y...

Recuerdas que le dijiste a Gamzee que verían algo.- Oh mierda.- No corriste, pero si ibas a una velocidad alta para caminar. A los cinco metros que te faltaban para llegar, viste el bulto de Gamzee y sonreíste un poco, que Gamzee hubiera ido era más que gratificante, especialmente en ese momento. Te hace pensar que no esta tan perdido, que aun hay esperanza.

-¿Dónde jodida madre estabas, bro? -Sonríes un poco y te frotas los ojos. El antiguo Gamzee habría notado tus lágrimas, pero él no lo es, así que estás seguro de que no te preguntara al respecto y eso te pone un poco triste.

-S-solo...- Balbuceas.- Hablaba con Kanaya.- No sonríes.- Lo siento Gam, me distraje un poco.- No dices nada más, solo pones la llave y giras.- Lo dejas pasar primero, te sientes cansado pero esto es algo que tienes que hacer, no puedes rendirte ahora.- Pondré la película en un segundo, en realidad la deje cargada para cuando llegara y solo ponerla... -Estás por seguir hablando, por los nervios y para mantener ocupada tu cabeza y Gamzee te murmura algo.

-Puedo oler tus jodidas lágrimas.- Murmura. Te desarma escuchar eso, no sabes porque lo ha dicho o porque ha remarcado ese dato. Te quedas en silencio mortal mientras caminas hacia tu computadora.- ¿Fue el jodido Strider? -Te estremeses y le pones play, ahogas un gemido y le subes el volumen antes de subirte en su cama, sin darle explicaciones a Gamzee.- RESPONDE, JODIDA MIERDA.- Te grita y solo le volteas la mirada. Estas confundido y las lágrimas corren por tus mejillas.

-Le... Rompí el corazón a Dave.- Bajas la mirada.- Y no fui mejor que Terezi o tú.- Suspiras pesadamente, el latir nervioso de tu corazón te confunde.- Yo no fui mejor que tú, me siento como una basura, aunque claro que eso tu lo sabes mejor que yo. Soy una basura y siempre lo seré.- Sonríes tristemente, sorbes tus lágrimas y te medio limpias torpemente el rostro.- Pero fue lo mejor, eso solo hacía daño, él no me amaba y...- Gimes de dolor mientras aprietas tu mano en tu pecho.- Y-yo, yo lo quiero demasiado.- Gamzee frunce el ceño ante eso. Las líneas de voz de la película han comenzado ha sonar y la mirada de Gamzee esta fija en ti.- Pero.- Sollozas.- Yo nunca seré como Terezi.- Te ahogas con tus lágrimas y sorbes.- Y él nunca será como tu.- Abrazas tus piernas.- Y no puedo con esto.- Gimes.- Porque tu nunca querrás esta conmigo, porque soy un puto mutante...- Sollozas chillonamente, justo como odias.- Y tu eres un sangre pura.- Te ahogas con tu llanto y entierras las uñas en tu piel.- A-ahora.- Murmuras, lentamente.- S-sientate y veamos esa mierda.

Te medio limpias las lágrimas y le haces espacio en la cama. Se sienta a tu lado y te toma la mano, aprieta con fuerza. Esto te resulta raro, porque se siente como si fuera tu Gamzee y no lo es. Solo intenta animarte o hacerte pensar que te anima, porque quiere saber lo que te dijo su ancestro.

-Ánimo.- Murmura. Esas cinco letras consiguen animarte más que cualquier cosa, tu mirada observa a Gamzee, sin prestar atención a la película que el mayor acaba de comenzar a ver. Aprietas su mano en señal de agradecimiento y puedes ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, una autentica sonrisa que te devuelve el aliento.

Mediante el transcurso de la película, desconoces como has terminado en esa posición. Los dos están acurrucados sobre la cama, tu cabeza esta en el pecho de Gamzee, una mano de él esta alrededor de tu cintura y la otra se enredo en su cabello, sus piernas se encontraron entre si y una de las tuyas descansa entre sus dos piernas, estás llorando, por la película y él te mantiene fresco y cálido con sus caricias. No terminaste de ver la película pues te quedaste completamente agotado. Estás más tranquilo cuando despiertas, pese a la ausencia de Gamzee y desconoces que fue lo que paso. Tu desconoces muchas cosas, Karkat Vantas.

No sabes que Gamzee se quedo hasta que termino la película, que te abrazo fuertemente y tocó cada parte de tu cuerpo, que sus ojos viajaron por tu rostro y sus dedos hábilmente limpiaron cada rastro de las lágrimas que derramaste. Desconoces que te beso tiernamente, en las manos, los dedos, las mejillas, la frente y tu nariz. Desconoces que Gamzee te abrazo como si temiera perderte aunque sabe que tu corazón es suyo.

Estás despierto, Karkat Vantas, pero no te levantas de la cama en la que descansas. Solo te quedas acostado, sonriendo tontamente y te das cuenta de una cosa... Realmente extrañas demasiado a todos tus amigos que han muerto y por eso tienes que luchar para mantener a los que aun tienes. No puedes rendirte, no lo harás. Vas a continuar adelante. Eso es lo que has decidido. Y lo primero que harás, será recuperar a Gamzee, al diablo con el estúpido destino... Tu solo quieres que tu mejor amigo regrese.

* * *

_Quejas, reclamos, entomatadas, alabanzas o lo que desees en los reviews 3, gracias por leer._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sinceramente, me encantaría tener un Gamzee como el que pinto. Esto es algo que le dejo a una persona que le dije que estaba escribiendo para sacar todo lo que siento, es que aunque sea raro... Me identifico muchísimo con Karkat._

_Asdasd, nunca en mi vida he recibido tantos reviews ;-;!_

_ La acosadora loca: ! Lo sé, podrás amar mucho más a Gamzee después!_

_ Reila: Siento mucho hacerte llorar! Pero no te preocupes, pronto viene la alegría (espero)_

_ Ayra: Sip :), sorry por la tardanza!_

_ ... Amigos de MAjo (?) : Hey...! Nunca he tenido fans D': (?), creo_

_En fin, les dejo esto D:!_

* * *

Esa semana, pese a los minutos de estrés de los últimos dos días, parecía que iba a finalizar tranquila o so era lo que querías creer porque no sucedió, esa semana fue todo menos molesta, salvo porque estuviste, hace tres días, llorando, no importa, ya no estás llorando, te encuentras mucho más tranquilo, pero las cosas no seguirán así y lo sabes.

Te has levantado esa mañana con una pesadilla en puerta, gritando desesperadamente y nadie fue a verte. Ver los ríos de sangre corriendo por todas partes de tu habitación, sangre de muchos colores, te asusta y te pone tan nervioso que querrías morir.

_"No puedes ir contra tu destino"_

Te dice aquella tétrica voz, pero es diferente a la primera que escuchaste, esta es más grave, mucho más fría y te hace sentir como si te estuvieran clavando cuchillas en tu interior.

_"Eres un maldito sangre mutante y vas a …"_

Tu respiración se vuelve pesada y te dan arcadas por el hedor de la sangre, te haces hacia atrás y te caes por los nervios.

_"Vas a **MORIR**"_

Sientes un dolor en el pecho y te percatas de que un arma atraviesa tu pecho. Esto lo explica… Explica el dolor, pero solo es una pesadilla. Dejas escapar un sollozo, antes de comenzar a caer en tu propio dolor y abres los ojos. Respiras pausadamente. Te levantas de la cama sudando, se te dificulta mucho levantarte, pero cuando lo consigues te mareas y caes de nuevo en la cama, te sientes muy débil y enfermo, necesitas a Kanaya. Te levantas algo mal y caminas a la puerta, estás mareado, así que te apoyas en la pared, hasta alcanzar el pomo de la puerta caminas usando la pared de soporte, te arrastras aunque esta demasiado fría y tu cuerpo tiembla una y otra vez, tu cabeza da vueltas.

Caes al suelo, te quedas ahí tirado. Terezi salta cerca de si y te observa un rato. Tu la observas también.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Por primera vez desde que comenzó lo de Gamzee, Terezi te ha hablado y no solo eso, te ofrece la mano para levantarte.

-…- Tomas la mano y te levantas con dificultad.- Gracias.- Murmuras y te tomas el estómago, no mientes cuando dices que te duele todo el cuerpo, se siente como si quisieras arrancarlo todo.- Enserio, Tez.

Ella te mira con curiosidad y se fue de largo. No dijiste nada más, pero ahora las cosas están cambiando y quizás sea un cambio para bien. Continuas arrastrándote, tienes frío y de alguna forma consigues llegar a la biblioteca, donde esta Kanaya.

-…Ka…- Te resbalas de nuevo, pero no caes. Alguien te sostiene de la cintura. No tienes que ver para saber que es Dave.

-Estás hirviendo, Karkat. –No dices nada.- Rose, Kanaya! .- Llama.- Oigan, este chico esta muy mal.- Respiras lentamente.

-Ponlo en la mesa.- Dice Kanaya y tira todo de la mesa. Que un troll se enferme no es tan normal y lo sabes. Te sientes débil.

Dave te deja en la mesa, Kanaya analiza tu estado y te sostiene.

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunta. Tu no dices nada.- Dime que te paso, Karkat.- Te exige.

-Pesadillas.- Murmuras, ella sabe que llevas tiempo teniéndolas, pero nunca había sido tan extremo, en ningún momento, así que eso te sorprende un poco, a ella también. Dejas escapar un suspiro.- Me.. Me hirieron en mi sueño.- Murmuras.- Fue demasiado… Real.

-¿Dónde? –Pregunta y tu te ruborizas. Apuntas a tu pecho y aunque ella se encuentra decidida a ver la herida, tu te quejas. No quieres que ella vea. Pero, Strider te sujeta y ella te quita tu playera. Ambos se sorprenden, Rose esta un poco perdida en su botella de alcohol, así que como que te ignora. Tus brazos están cubiertos de cicatrices, los cortes son profundos. Pero lo que más les sorprende es tu pecho, con una cicatriz justo sobre tu corazón, también a ti te sorprende.- Ignorando las cicatrices hechas por ti.- Frunces el ceño.- De las cuales hablaremos luego.- Haces una mueca.- Necesito que me cuentes tu sueño.

Pareces temeroso de decirlo frente a Strider y Lalonde (aunque como he mencionado, Rose no parece muy interesada) pero aun así lo cuentas, desde el primer sueño hasta ahora. Kanaya se toma un rato para meditar y Dave solo te observa. Se pregunta como puedes soportar tanta mierda. Y porque te has cortado pero no dice nada. Aunque han terminado su extraña relación se acerca y te abraza. Sin decir nada y eso es justo lo que necesitas.

-Es interesante.- Menciona Kanaya.- Tus sueños están muy conectados a la realidad.- Murmura. Se acerca e ignora el hecho de que Dave te abraza.- Eso es peligroso, quizás debas hablarlo con ese payaso, debe saber como frenarlo.- Te quedas en silencio.- Diría que sería mejor preguntarle a Aradia o Sollux pero…- Baja la mirada.- Aun no tenemos comunicación con ellos.

Asientes, le sonríes ya que te encuentras muy nervioso. Dejas escapar un suspiro y entrelazas tus dedos con los de Strider, cierras los ojos por un segundo.

_"No puedes ir contra esto, Karkat Vantas"_

Te da un escalofrío y pegas un pequeño brinco por el susto. Dave te acaricia la espalda, hace círculos en tu espalda y te hace sentir cómodo y olvidas lo que estabas haciendo, olvidas lo que estabas pensando, porque Dave… Dave es como un analgésico contra todo el dolor y eso te anima. Por primera vez desde que comenzó todo esto, te has quedado dormido y que importa si estás desnudo de la cintura para arriba, el calor de Dave te impide recaer en las pesadillas, solo cierras los ojos y dormitas. Kanaya te observa y hace algo que ella jamás aceptará, porque no es alguien cariñosa, pero igual te da un beso en la frente y le dice a Dave con la mirada que no te mueva y que no te deje solo. No escuchas la respuesta de Dave 'Claro, nunca lo haré', si lo hubieras hecho quizás te habrías ido porque, no es para nada justo. No para Strider.

Te despiertas un rato después. Dave sigue abrazándote y cuando te ve reaccionar, muestra una sonrisa. Tu no sonríes, pero te inclinas más hacia su cuerpo. Buscas con la mirada tu camisa. Dejas escapar un suspiro y piensas que todo es demasiado tranquilo.

-¿Cuándo te hiciste esos cortes, dude? – Pregunta y tu sabes que es posible que la duda le carcoma desde que vio las heridas.

-Son de varias etapas de mi vida.- Respondes.- Algunas son de antes de jugar Sburb..- Te sobas el brazo suavemente.- Otras son durante el juego.- Murmuras.

-¿Te has hecho alguno, últimamente? –Te cuestiona. Sabes que esta preocupado, por eso nunca le dijiste a Gamzee o Sollux, aunque éste último lo descubrió por su cuenta y casi te mata.- Dime Karkat.- Te pide. Pero dudas que reaccione como Sollux, eso fue demasiado intenso.

-Si, lo he hecho.- Respondes fuerte y claro.

-¿Por qué? –Sabes que no espera que respondas.- ¿Por qué lo haces? –Pregunta.- ¿Estás sufriendo tanto como para hacer eso? –No respondes.- Todo esta bien, Karkat.- Murmura y te alcanza la playera, parece ruborizado.- Póntela, está helando.

Obedeces. Te hace sentir querido y eso te hace sentir muy cómodo, entonces sucede algo que no esperas, algo que solo sucede en las historias que tanto te gusta ver.

-Te quiero.- Murmuras. Las palabras se escapan de tus labios y te ruborizas. Te levantas y planeas alejarte.

-Dude.- Murmura Dave, se encuentra demasiado ruborizado. Parece que permitirá que te vayas, porque mira a otro sitio.

-L-lo siento. Se me ha escapado.- Murmuras. Dave te sujeta del brazo, apenas te percatas.- Disculpa si te ha…- No puedes terminar porque Dave te esta besando y no es para nada como uno de esos besos inocentes que se han dado, es algo intenso, algo que busca quebrarte, algo que busca romper tus defensas, algo que hace para hacerte entender que si, puede que ames a Gamzee, pero podrías amar a Strider. Tu mano le sostiene la mejilla y la suya esta en tu nuca, su lengua se enreda con la tuya. Y lo sabes, es algo intenso, algo demasiado desesperado y necesitado. Algo injusto.

Un ruido hace que te alejes rápidamente. Volteas a la puerta y observas a Gamzee, no sabes que hace ahí. Se acerca a la mesa, donde estabas recostado. Cierra los ojos y niega firmemente, no entiendes que esta pasando.

-Estás muy cerca de él, Strider.- Chasquea la lengua y te observa, estas ruborizado, no sabes como reaccionar, no estabas haciendo nada malo.

-¿De Karkat? –Pregunta curioso y atacando. Con reto y arrogancia.- ¿Por qué debería alejarme? –Se apega más a ti, tentando a Gamzee.- ¿Crees que puedes romperlo y no permitirme curarle? –Cuestiona, quieres alejarlo de ti, pero no te lo permite.

-Él es mío.- Murmura, pero niega lentamente.- Eres el único que sobra aquí, bro.- Gruñe. – Puede gustarte mucho, pero él es diferente a Pyrope. Él es especial.- Separa el brazo de Dave de tu cuerpo.- Y tengo que asegurarme de que este con alguien que lo merece.- Te toma en los brazos como si fueras una princesa, normalmente te quejarías pero ahora estás un poco atónito. .- Tu no lo mereces.- Afirma.- Ni yo. Es un puto milagro, no puede estar con cualquiera.- Comienza a caminar.- Karbro merece a alguien que lo ame de verdad.

Dave asiente. Tu no tienes idea de que sucedió. Te quedas en silencio sin saber que es lo que significa eso. No lo entiendes. Porque sin importar lo que digan, presientes que podrían estar mintiendo. Porque tu no puedes creer ser tan especial, sin importar que digan, tu, Karkat Vantas, NO eres especial. Gamzee no te baja de sus brazos, te sientes nervioso y él lo sabe. Pero no te soltará porque saldrás corriendo y te sentirás patético, toda tu vida. Gamzee esta salvándote del ridículo, de nuevo. Quizás lo subestimas.

-¿Por qué haces eso, Gamzee? –É l no te entiende.- No me gusta.- Mencionas.- No me gusta que me hagas sentir especial..- Cierras los ojos.- Sabes que no soy especial.

Gamzee no dice nada. Parece indeciso sobre eso, en decirte que es lo que esta pensando. Y no lo va a hacer, es fácil para ti saberlo. Te baja cuando llegan a tu habitación, quiere que hablas la puerta, pero no puede hacerlo por tu cuenta porque tendría que esculcar tu cuerpo y parece estar evitando eso; tu lo entiendes, eres asqueroso, nadie quiere tocar a un monstruo. Abres la puerta y después que entran, cierra la puerta con el pestillo. Estás asustado.

* * *

_Tomatazos, mentadas de mi mami, lo que quieran, me dejan un mensajito por ahí, gracias por leer mis tonterías!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Acosadora loca:** Bueno, este fue más raro (?) y se pone peor, en los siguientes capítulos puse un drama horrible que ya te he contado por fb... Espero disfrutes esto._

_**Reila:** No tengo idea de que has dicho D:! pero supongo que te has quedado mal por el fic D:!_

_**les amis de Majo:** Lamento que tus amigos se cuelguen de tu computadora por esto D:!, juro que yo pensaba que sería una mierda, pero me hace feliz pensar que a otras personas les gusta :)_

_**A readers member**: (?), quizás lo sea 8DD_

_**Yun-Beilschmidt:** Yo adoro a Gamzee, pero no es mi favorito, solo no lo puedo odiar 8D_

* * *

La habitación se quedo en silencio durante un buen rato, Gamzee parece estar preparándose para hablar, pero no emite ningún sonido, se ve claramente nervioso, como si no quisiera decir lo que estaba pensando, así que diste un paso hacia delante y abriste la boca. Pero no, él sé adelanto.

-Voy a dejar a Terezi.- Te dice y te quedas un poco shockeado. Quieres preguntar, pero el hecho de que te lo haya dicho tiene que ser algo muy importante que tiene relación contigo.- ¿Por qué estabas con Strider? -No quieres contestar.- Kanaya me dijo.- Niega.- No, más bien me obligo a ir a verte. Dijo que era importante.- Mira a otro sitio.- Y lo primero que vi, fue a Strider besándote.- Gruñe. Frunce el ceño y voltea a verte un tanto ruborizado.- Yo... No...- Cierra los ojos.- Sentí un tremendo deseo de acercarme a él y encajarle las uñas en el cuello hasta despegarlo de su cuerpo y poder hacer trozos su cabeza, especialmente sus labios porque te ha besado con ellos.- Abre los ojos.- Él no te merece.- Mira hacia abajo.- Yo no te merezco, lo siento.- Murmura.- No quise molestarte pero.- Te mira.- Tu si eres especial, eres un puto milagro, bro.- Te muestra una 'sonrisa' cálida, más bien es como unas línea que se dibuja en su rostro.

-¿Te has puesto celoso? -Tu corazón late tan fuertemente que te quedas helado.- No se sentía correcto.- Murmuras.- No se sentía bien besar a Dave, pero me hizo sentir cómodo.- Sonríes un poco.- Aunque, no era justo. Pero me ha hecho sentir querido y especial. Incluso cuando no lo soy.- Suspiras.- Solo soy un puto sangre mutante. Tu lo sabes, Gam.- Bajas la mirada.- Lo has dicho antes, ¿recuerdas?

Gamzee se acerca a ti y consigue tumbarte en la cama. Te ruborizas pero Gamzee no parece planear lo que te imaginas.

-Quítate la camisa.- Te pide, ya no son órdenes como hace unos días..- Quiero ver la cicatriz en tu espalda.- Supones que Kanaya le ha dicho, pero te ruborizas bastante cuando notas que él también esta un poco tímido respecto a eso.

Vacilas, pero lo haces, no quieres verlo molesto y dudas que te diga algo sobre tus brazos, si supieras que estás subestimando nuevamente a Makara... Mira tus muñecas con curiosidad y luego tu pecho, pasa los dedos por la cicatriz de ese sitio.

-Es raro.- Murmura.- Tienes que decirme que has soñado, podría ayudarte a identificar que es lo que tienes.- Murmura dubitativo.

-No puedo decirte.- Bajas las mirada.- Gamzee.- Tienes un pensamiento culposo, quieres que te bese, pero luego recapacitas.- No, nada.- Niegas.

Pero, al parecer eso fue suficiente para que Gamzee sepa lo que quieres porque se sienta en la cama y se inclina hacia ti, te besa profundamente, sus labios no se despegan de los tuyos, comienza a moverse lentamente, marcando un suave ritmo y después, te muerde el labio, se aleja y te observa con recelo.

-¿Tu te hiciste esas? -Te pregunta con curiosidad, como si nada hubiera pasado.- ¿Son de las que hablo Sollux? -Cuestiona con más curiosidad y te tiembla el cuerpo por los nervios.- ¿Son más nuevas? .- Pero antes de que responda, aclara.- Claro que las hay.- Te estremeces.- ¿Alguna es debido a mi? -Tu no le miras, pero eso es un si indirecto. Te toma la muñeca y la besa, sus labios marcan cada cicatriz, con cuidado.

-Es por todos. -Murmuras, es tu forma de sobrepasar el dolor desde que comenzaste Sburb y todos tus amigos comenzaron a morir.

-Ya veo.

-¿Por qué me has besado? -Preguntas. Te tocas los labios de forma inconsciente.

-He querido hacerlo.- Menciona, te observa y se lame los labios, tu solo puedes ruborizarte.- ¿Te desagrado?

-No.- Murmuras.- Solo no pensé que lo harías.

-Eres un puto milagro.

_"Tu destino es morir, puto mutante"_

Te estremeces y jalas a Gamzee para estrecharlo, su calor te hace sentir vivo. Te sigues estremeciendo mientras escuchas la voz, esa voz. Que te dice varias veces que morirás, las imágenes se repiten... La sangre cayendo, los demás muriendo... _Porque tu no res como tu ancestro, tu no eres especial. _Gamzee desconoce como reaccionar, como tranquilizarte, se inclina y te besa y eso hace... Es como si se rompiera el hechizo. Continuas aferrado a él hasta que los temblores desaparecen por completo. No deja de besarte, continúa intentándolo y finalmente abres los ojos. Estás llorando, no estás seguro de estar cerca de calmarte.

-Tranquilo.- Te murmura.- Todo estará bien, Karbro..- No estás bien, no importa lo que Gamzee diga.- ¿Quieres...? -Niegas, no le dejas terminar.

-Solo...- Murmuras.- No te vayas, ¿si? -Suspiras.- Quédate conmigo.- Lo abrazas con más fuerza.- No te vayas hasta que despierte, por favor.- Suplicas y te sientes patético. No le pides nada a nadie, pero Dave y Gamzee te hacen sentir tan tranquilo y cuando estás con ellos no tienes pesadillas.-Por favor...

-De acuerdo.- Murmura. Se quita la camisa y no puedes evitar embobarte viéndolo hasta que apaga la luz de la habitación. Se acuesta junto a ti y te abraza con fuerza.

-Te... -Sacudes la cabeza, no puedes decir eso. En su lugar, te acurrucas a su lado.- Gracias, Gam.- Cierras los ojos.- No... No te volveré a incomodar con esto.- Dormitas.

-No me molestas, bro.- Murmura, pero ya no lo escuchas. Te quedaste dormido, pero Gamzee no. Te acaricia las cicatrices, te acaricia el cabello, te estrecha fuertemente.- Te quiero, Karbro.- Murmura y tu no llegas a escuchar eso, porque claramente estás dormido y en un mal momento. Karkat Vantas, juro por mi vida que habrías matado por escuchar eso. Gamzee se ha quedado dormido, oliendo tu cabello.

Por la mañana, te despiertas muy tranquilo porque has podido descansar. Y te hace sentir mucho mejor, ver a Gamzee con el brazo alrededor de tu cintura, dormitando. Sonríes y te giras hacia él. Le das un beso en la mejilla. Hace un ruido perezoso y lo abrazas, te sientes cómodo cerca de él.

-Bro.- Murmura Gamzee y te abraza más fuerte.- Tu cuerpo es jodidamente cálido.- Murmura.- ¿Has dormido bien?

-Si.- Murmuras.- Muchas gracias, Gam.- Murmuras aun más rápidamente, estas cansado, triste y sabes que solo has sido un estorbo.- Disculpame por ser una molestia.

Gamzee gruñe y se acerca a ti. Lo observas y todo sucede demasiado rápido puesto que solo se inclina y te besa. No dice mucho, pero sus manos se cuelan por su cadera, acarician tus cicatrices y su lengua en tu boca, no puedes evitar emitir un gemido y sientes que algo te aprieta en el pantalón, si Eridan te viera te diría cuan ridículo es que te excites por un beso, pero él no sabe cuan excitante para ti es Makara, ni siquiera tu mismo lo sabes. Se aleja de ti, al notar eso.

-No eres una molestia.- Sonríe.- Eres _mi_ puto milagro.

Bajaste la mirada ruborizado. No podías creer que dijo eso y encima que te había besado.

-¿Estás jugando? -Preguntas y te tiembla la mirada.

-No, no estoy jugando.- Suspira.- Mira.- Habla.- Sé que no me he portado muy bien.- Mira a otro sitio.- Es difícil ignorar sus voces y lo sabes.- Baja la mirada.- He matado a algunos, eso no me molesta.- Te mira con el ceño fruncido.- Me sienta mal haberte hecho sentir tan mal.- Sacude la cabeza.- Te... Debo una gran disculpa.- Te observa con cariño.- ¿Sabes? Yo quería matarte y tu, tu no querías pelear. Tu querías recuperarme...- Toma tu mano.- Pero tu eres puro, tus manos están limpias.- Traga saliva.- Y cuando... ELLOS ME HACEN ENOJAR...-Gruñe.- Tengo deseos de corromperte porque ERES UN PUTO SANGRE ROJA... Y Karbro ERES PURO. -Besa tu mano.- Es difícil no atacarte. Eres un milagro, eres lo único que me calma.- Le da una mordida a tu mano, acción que provoca un grito en tu garganta.- Sin importar lo que escuches en el futuro, no me dejes, no te estoy mintiendo.

Tiemblas y apartas tu mano. Rojo carmesí que fluye por la marca de sus dientes. La toma de nuevo y la lame, limpiándola.

-No vuelvas a morderme, fuckass.

-Lo volveré a hacer.- Menciona.- Quiero dejarte mi marca por TODO TU PEQUEÑO CUERPO... -Sus cambios de personalidad te asustan, pero te sientes cómodo con Gamzee aquí.

-Cállate, jodido pervertido.- Mencionas rápidamente, levantándote nervioso.

Te toma del brazo y antes de que puedas quejarte te atrapa con sus piernas y te da un beso tan sofocante que tienes que golpearlo para que te libere y eso hace, sonríe y te roba otro beso.

-¡Gamzee! -Chillas.- Hay cosas que hacer.- Luchas por levantarte.- Kanaya dijo que fuera con ella.- Te abraza con más fuerza.- Solo... Argh!

-Hay mucho tiempo, Karbro.- Y esta por besarte de nuevo, sabes que lo hará, pero no sucede.

Se escucha una patada contra la puerta, incluso peor, cada vez que cierras los ojos, escuchas una patada más fuerte... Gamzee te abraza y lo sientes tenso.

-SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ, PUTO MAKARA. - La voz de Terezi te incomoda y te ruborizas, nunca te habrías imaginado en esa situación. -¡GAMZEE! ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA.- Te levantas mientras Gamzee cambia de semblante y te preocupas.

-Te quiero, Gamzee.- Te ruborizas, porque aunque querías decirlo antes, no tuviste valor hasta este momento. Te inclinas y besas sus labios. Lamiste su mejilla y le volviste a besar. Te valía un comido que Terezi destrozara tu puerta.- No te dejaré, no lo he hecho.- Miras a otro lado, solo dices cursilerias estúpidas.- Pero, hay que abrirle la puerta a Tez, ¿si? Me causa dolor de cabeza.

-De acuerdo, ábrele. Pero, quedate conmigo.- Te observa, tranquilizándose.- También te quiero, Karbro. - Te ruborizas y medio sonríes mientras te diriges a la puerta. Abres y Terezi casi te mata con su bastón.

-¡Tez! -Exclamas y ella se detiene. Saca la espada de su funda.- ¿Tez? -Te sientes preocupado por el hecho de que te apunta con esa cosa afilada.

-Déjalo.- Exclama Gamzee, no quiere que te hagan daño. Tiene lógica porque es debido a él, pero no es para nada eso, porque el duelo de miradas que tienen Terezi y Gamzee hacen pensar que algo va mal. Te toma de la mano.- Te voy a dejar, Pyrope.

Ella gruñe y ataca, más bien, te ataca. De tu hombro chorrea sangre carmesí. Gamzee gruñey tu solo aprietas el agarre.

-Tu, pequeña puta.- Ataca de nuevo y lo esquivas, mas bien Gamzee te atrae a su cuerpo.- ¡Primero Dave y ahora este puto idiota! .- Te estremeses.- ¡Debería matarte! .- Eso te molesta.

-Tu eres la hija de puta que se llevo a Gamzee.- Exclamas molesto.- ¡Tu sabías que lo amo! - Sueltas a Gamzee.- Y aun así...- Gimes.- NO TE IMPORTO, ¡JODER, TEZ!.- Cierras los ojos.- ¿Por qué me reclamas? .-Gruñes.- Tu sabías de mis putos sentimientos por ti y me rompiste.- No sabes en que jodido momento comenzaste a llorar.- Luego llego Gamzee y joder, me rompiste de nuevo...- Gruñes.- PERO ESO NO ES LO PEOR.- Gritas. No te percatas de que Strider y Kanaya han llegado al lugar de los gritos.- ¡Lastimaste a Dave! .-Gritas.- Él es impresionante, ¿y te ha importado? ¡NO! -La empujas.- Sal de mi puto cuarto que me voy a coger al puto payaso.- Cierras la puerta y te sientas en la orilla de la cama. Gamzee te observa curioso. Niegas con la mirada.- No vamos a coger, Gamzee.- Suelta un suspiro, suena decepcionado, pero lo ignoras.- ¿Crees que fui muy grosero?

-No, creo que fue impresionante.- Sonríe.- Incluso si mencionaste al puto Strider.- Dejas escapar una risa nerviosa tras su confesión.

-¿De verdad no te agrada? -Preguntas.

-No, no me agrada.- Murmura.- Ese jodido Strider intenta arruinar todas mis alegrías.- Frunce el ceño.- Primero niega mis putos milagros.- Se queja.- Y luego intenta meterse con mi pequeño y personal milagro.

* * *

_Tomatazos, mentadas de mi mami, lo que quieran, me dejan un mensajito por ahí, gracias por leer mis tonterías!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Acosadora loca:** No me avergüences por internet (?), eres una pervertida (?) ok no, solo te digo que aquí las cosas se ponen peor.  
_

_**Reila:** Oh si, no sé en que cosas habre pensado  
_

_**les amis de Majo:** Sinceramente, ya escribí el final y no pude meterle lemmon, pero si les parece haré un extra super porno 8DD_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Estuviste un rato en silencio con Gamzee, te ruborizaste y te levantase de la cama.- Tenemos que ir a ver a Kanaya..- Murmuras.- Aunque quizás tu tienes que ir a hablar con Terezi.- Te sientes mareado, te da vueltas el mundo y en cuanto te paras caes nueva y afortunadamente sobre Gamzee.

Sujetas tu cabeza con ambas manos y gritas. Escuchas un chillido, seguramente los dos ancestros de Gamzee intentan tomar el control para emitir un mensaje. Gamzee te sujeta e intenta calmarte, en vano.

_"Debes seguir tu destino, Karkat Vantas"_

Es la voz buena, si es que alguna vez fue buena. Has tenido esas voces dentro de tu cabeza desde hace seis meses, desde que toda esa pesadilla de los tres putos años humanos comenzó, decirle adiós a Sollux fue lo más duro de todo. Te levantaste cansancio, Gamzee te sujeto y cuando lo miraste por el rabillo del ojo, por cinco segundos viste esa mirada de juggalo y consideraste que todo era una mentira, pero volvió a verte dulcemente y te sentiste mejor.

-¿Qué escuchaste? -Sonaba ansioso por la respuesta y eso te extraño.- ¿Estás bien, Karbro? -Suavizó la voz.

-Te cuento después de ver a Kanaya, ¿si? -Es malo que desconfíes de Gamzee. Así que cuando éste se va primero, te pones tu ropa y caminas justo detrás de él, estas demasiado curiosos sobre que es lo que puede estar pensando. Es la primera vez que decides perseguir a Gamzee, es la primera vez que sientes una punzada de dolor y estás ansioso por verificar que todo es solamente una mentira, una gran mentira. Escuchas unos sonidos muy fuertes o quizás solo eres tu, que ahora escuchas todo más intenso.

-¿Seguro que tienes que hcer eso para que te diga? -Es la voz de Terezi, te tensas cuando le escuchas.

-Si, Pyrope.- Murmura Gamzee y tu latir se detiene.- Ese puto mutante esta confiando en mi, hOnK. - Se ríe y se escucha un ruidoso "muak" y un par de golpes porque al parecer se están besando violentamente, te destroza por dentro. ¿Gamzee solo estaba jugando contigo?

-Pero, ¿es tan importante lo que sale? -Murmura, consternada.- No me gusta saber que duermes con... él.

-TODO LO QUE SEPA DE ELLOS ES IMPORTANTE.- Exclama y se escucha otro golpe.- Pero, hoy me dirá todo.- Una risa molesta hace eco en tus oídos.- Luego llenaremos otra cubeta~

Escuchas un exclamo de emoción y te alejas. Eso te ha destrozado, procuras no hacer ruido mientras lloras y te alejas, no te diriges a donde esta Kanaya, pero te encierras en tu cuarto. Le prometiste a alguien que no lo harías de nuevo, pero eso no evita que tomes tus navajas y te dirijas a tu cama, comienzas a llorar un poco más fuerte y eso provoca que te acerques a la computadora para poner una de tus películas favoritas a todo volumen, levantas las mangas de tu camisa y continúas llorando, emitiendo sonidos tan dolorosos que solo te hacen llorar más. Tomas la navaja tembloroso y la encajas en tu piel, con ira, sueltas un gemido de dolor y continúas haciendo cortes. Ese dolor no se compara. EN NADA. Tu brazo chorrea sangre, gotas y más gotas y las sábanas se manchan de carmesí. No dejas de llorar y cuando alguien toca la puerta apenas te da el tiempo suficiente para cambiar las sábanas y limpiar torpemente tu brazo antes de ponerle pausa a la película y medio limpiarte el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, aunque las lágrimas serían usuales ya que ves una película. Tus mejillas están enrojecidas y parte de los ojos también. Escuchas otro golpe y un grito.

-Abre la putísima puerta, Karbro.- Escuchas y te estremeses. Te hace sollozar de nuevo, pero no hablas, al menos no hasta que te has aclarado la garganta.

-Estoy... Ocupado, Gamzee.- Murmuras.- ¿Puedes volver... Luego?

-Karbro, ábreme la puerta.

Te diriges a la puerta y la abres, la entre abres solo para asomar la cabeza.- ¿Qué quieres, Gamzee? Estaba viendo una película.- Murmuras torpemente, limpiándote los ojos de nuevo.

-No fuiste con Kanaya.- Te sonrió.- ¿Te quedaste viendo tu película?

-Si... Perdí la noción del tiempo.- Miras hacia otro lado y Gamzee se nota de esa chispa de dolor y tristeza.

-¿Quieres ir? -Niegas.- Es bueno, cada vez que me ve intenta cortarme con su sierra, como a Eridan.- Ríe. Sientes otra punzada de dolor.

Te sujetas y brazo y presionas.

-¿Estás bien? -Asientes. Estás demasiado silencioso y de esa forma sabes que algo anda mal.- ¿Por qué huele a sangre? -Pregunta, parece entender un segundo después y se muestra asustado.- ¿Te has cortado? -No dices nada, pero te levantas de la cama.- ¿Lo hiciste? -Cierras los ojos y niegas, vuelves a comenzar a llorar.

-S-solo me caí, fue un golpecito, todo esta bien.- sonríes un poco y no diriges tu mirada a Gamzee, no puedes mirarlo.- M-me... M-me tengo que ir.- Sales de la habitación antes de que pueda seguirte. Y corres. Corres sin dirección, te encierras en el antiguo cuarto de Eridan, sabes que nadie te buscará ahí. Nadie quería a Eridan, después de todo.

Solo te tiras en su cama y comienzas a llorar, Eridan se enojaría por eso, un sangre mutante durmiendo en su cama... Oh si, es tan emocionante. Incluso con sus suposiciones, no, Eridan estaría molesto. Te quedas dormido. Cuando despiertas tomas un suéter de Eridan y te lo llevas hasta tu habitación. Cuando llegas no te sorprende no ver a Gamzee, así que abrazas el suéter y te duermes. Unas horas después vuelve Gamzee pero tu ya estás completamente dormido. Te observa con decepción y tristeza pero aun así se acuesta a tu lado y te abraza. Cuando te despiertas te asustas un poco, pero permites que el calor de Gamzee te atrape. Al despertar, él te observa y tu suspiras. Eso no puede seguir así...

-Te escuche hablando con Tez, ayer.- Admites.- Me duele haber pensado que me quieres.- Bajas la mirada.- Yo te amo.- Miras a otro sitio.- Debí pensar que un puto mutante como yo jamás te gustaría.- Suspiras.- Pero, esta bien, Gam.- Pestañeas para evitar las lágrimas. Aquellas que quieren escapar por tus mejillas incluso cuando tu no quieres eso.- Esta bien, si tanto quieres saber, te lo diré luego.- Tiemblas nerviosamente.- Pero, no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme jamás.- Le observas a los ojos, él parece sorprendido y tu comienzas a contarle solo tu primer sueño. Donde te dijeron lo del mesías, no le contaras cuanto tuviste que soportar, porque no quieres que se burle de tu sufrimiento.- Solo vete.- Replicas y abres la puerta. Él se levanta y sale, justo cuando cierras, con el pestillo, te dejas caer contra la puerta y buscas tus navajas, no consigues encontrarlas.

-Bro... HoNk.- El sonido te estremese.- Me he llevado tus juguetes.- hOnK...- Ríe.- Para asegurarme de que estarás vivo mañana.- Su voz suena oscura y también cálida.- Tenemos que hablar y LO SABES.

Dejas escapar un sollozo, pero no se aleja. Sabes que sigue ahí, escuchándote y no te gusta eso, porque ahora que lo sabe, no te dejará en paz.

-Vete... Gamzee...-Murmuras.- Odio no poder odiarte. Detesto estar tan aturdido con mis sentimientos.- sollozas.- Solo quiero sentirmemejor.- Sollozas de nuevo.- Y la única puta forma que conozco para sofocar mi dolor...- Gritas.- Es mi puta navaja...

Escuchas un chasquido del otro lado de la puerta y cierras los ojos.

-No, no lo haré.- Lo escuchas chasquear.- No puedo dejar que te lastimes. Eres importante para MI.

-Solo porque eso dijeron tus putos 'ancestros'. -Mascullas.- Si muero, no te importaría, solo porque quieres que llene una puta cubeta.- Gritas.- ¡Tu no te preocupas por mi! .-Tiras una taza al suelo y se rompe en pedazos, los observas con curiosidad.

-¿Qué fue eso? -Cuestiona y comienza a mover la perilla para abrir la puerta.- ¿Karbro? -Vuelve a cuestionar.

Tu solo observas el trozo puntiagudo.

-¿Karkat? ¿Karkat?- Exclama y sigue moviendo la perilla.- ¡KARKAT!

* * *

_Tomatazos, mentadas de mi mami, lo que quieran, me dejan un mensajito por ahí, gracias por leer mis tonterías!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Acosadora loca:** De acuerdo, no estoy segura de si este es el final o no... Es que no estoy segura de en que momento cortarlo... Pero sé que es cercano al final 8DD Soy mala narrando finales, pero me esforcé para que hubiera pistas que encajarán por ahí 3  
_

**_Pinsel D34CM43 T:  
_**_También amo a Eridan, es demasiado genial para odiarlo. Es que también adoro la pareja de Eridan y Karkat ... -Se siente rara por ello.- Y así, tenía que mencionarlo al menos una vez 3 para ser feliz._

**_Yun-Beilschmidt: _**_Disculpa por la tardanza en este capítulo, quería hacerme del rogar 3, pero si... Yo tampoco entiendo a Gamzee, aun así me encaanta 3_

_**Reila:** Strider... Oh, si, lo había olvidado. Strider si saldrá, pero ya no tendrá mucha participación. Aunque creo que puedo hacer algo en este capítulo... Para que queden claras las cosas 3  
_

_**les amis de Majo:** Siempre que alguien dice especial super porno es una buena idea 8D, puedo ser aun más cruel, pero mejor no lo hago, mi lindo Kar no merece sufrir tanto..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Escuchaste los gritos de Gamzee, pero los ignoraste completamente. En ese momento no podías pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel trozo puntiagudo que observabas en el suelo. Lo observas con deseo y rápidamente, lo tomas en tus manos. Ahora esta en tu posesión y te diriges a la cama con el objeto. Esto será suficiente para reducir todo rastro de dolor, para sofocar tus deseos de morir y aun así, no te dejarás morir, porque eso sería injusto para todos aquellos que han muerto antes de ti y como ha sido tu culpa no poder protegerlos de la muerte... Entonces, tienes que vivir sufriendo todo ese tormento, porque has decidido no morir para vivir todo lo que ellos no han podido y ya no podrán.

-¿Por qué no negaste lo de Terezi? -La pregunta sale de tus labios antes de permitirte hacerla. Te tiemblan los hombros debido a las lágrimas que no tardan en fluir hasta tus mejillas, saltando al vacío y muriendo en un recuerdo. Entierras aquel trozo puntiagudo en tu brazo y sueltas un chillido de dolor, tus lágrimas fluyen con más facilidad y escuchas al juggalo levantándose, sabes que no le importa si mueres en ese jodido momento. -¿Estabas tan desesperado como para herirme? -Sacas el trozo y la sangre emana de tu brazo, caliente, roja y lo odias. Odias tu sangre. Odias ser un jodido mutante y que debido a eso, nadie pueda quererte.- Gamzee, ¿por qué tenías que hacerme sentir especial? - Sollozas más fuerte porque Gamzee se ha ido, te ha dejado solo en tu miseria. Se alejo de ti... De nuevo. Entierras el trozo de nuevo y los gemidos se vuelven más fuertes, mas llenos de vida... Mas mortificantes.

Escuchas ruidos al otro lado de la puerta y no sabes quien es, tampoco te interesa mucho de quien se trate. Se te nubla la vista, pero eres capaz de notar como la puerta cae hacia dentro, después de ser perforada por la sierra de Kanaya. La vs de pie, Dave y Gamzee a su lado. Dave esta demasiado serio, viendo de reojo a Gamzee, con ganas de tirarse sobre él y golpearlo por permitir que cayeras en ese estado. Gamzee tiene la mirada baja, con una mueca que no sabes identificar y no quieres identificar, porque sabes que es de burla, sabes que se burla de tu miseria. Dejas caer el trozo y te levantas con el brazo chorreando carmesí. Te mareas y casi te caes.

-¡Déjenme solo! -Gritas. Y eso provoca que comiences a toser, Kanaya te observa preocupada y la mirada de Dave se entierra en Gamzee, quien a tu parecer, se ve un poco arrepentido. -Y-yo... -Respiras pausadamente y escuchas ese chillido. Caes de rodillas y presionas tu cabeza entre tus manos.- No... No de nuevo... -Chillas y presionas con tanta fuerza como te permiten tus flacidos y delgados brazos.

_"No puedes ir contra tu puto destino"_

-No... No... -La sangre comienza a correr por las paredes. Solo tu puedes verla, lo sabes porque Gamzee te observa con curiosidad y preocupación, pensando que te estás volviendo loco... Más loco de lo que seguramente ya pensaba que estabas. Kanaya se preocupa tanto que se echa a tu lado.- No... No mueran...- Te estremeces. Ver la muerte de tus amigos... Te desplomas en los brazos de la chica.

_"NO PUEDES EVITAR TU DESTINO, SANGRE MUTANTE"_

Cierras los ojos y no sabes nada más. Kanaya solicita ayuda de Gamzee y Dave para llevarte a su habitación y curiosamente, no discutieron, aun no. Tu tampoco ibas a decir nada, si hubieras estado consciente, claro. Cuando llegaron, lo primero que hizo ella, fue quitarte la camisa y limpiar tu brazo. Lo desinfecto y lo vendo, justo después se retiro, pensando que Gamzee y Dave tenían mucho de que charlar... Cosas que tu no vas a saber, porque estás completamente inconsciente, rendido ante todos esos sueños desgarradores que has tenido.

* * *

**-Karkat centric OFF-**

Dave y Gamzee se observan seriamente durante varios minutos. Dave abrió los labios para emitir sonido, pero ante el más mínimo gruñido del más grande se detenía. Volteó a mirar el inconsciente cuerpo del sangre roja y eso fue suficiente para que pudiera enfrentarse al de sangre morada.

-Dijiste que querías protegerlo, que querías ser alguien "especial" para él.- Murmuro, aunque el tono de su voz estaba lejos de ser irónico como en otras ocasiones, por la forma en la que su quijada estaba desencajada, era fácil darse cuenta de que estaba siendo muy serio.- Y solo lograste esto.- Señalo con la mano hacia donde el más pequeño se encontraba descansando.- ¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta de que lo único que haces es lastimarlo?

El juggalo miro a otro sitio, evadiendo la mirada del Strider. Sabía que tenía razón y sabía que la había cagado completamente, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que no iba a dejar las cosas así. Por algo le había dicho al pequeño Karkat que no se dejara llevar por nada de lo que le escuchara decir, porque en aquel momento... Cuando dijo lo que sentía estaba siendo muy sincero.

-Quiero protegerlo.- Murmuro de nuevo.- Pero es JODIDAMENTE DIFÍCIL NO DEJARME LLEVAR POR ELLOS.- Miro el cuerpo delicado de Karkat y se acercó a él.- T-tu has visto que lo he intentado, pero siempre logran flaquear mis intentos... -Le acaricia la mejilla y los cabellos.- No me gusta hacerle daño, lo quiero demasiado.- Mira a donde esta Dave sin apartar la mirada.- Ya te lo he dicho, Karbro es un pequeño milagro.

Dave se frota la sien.- Mira... Sé que él es lo más importante para ti... Porque es tu jodidamente importante milagro o lo que sea. - También se acerca a Karkat.- Pero... Ya le has hecho daño muchas veces...- Se sienta a su lado.- Y no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, porque también es muy importante para mi.

-¡TU NO LO QUIERES DE LA MISMA FORMA QUE YO! -Es difícil saber si ese fue un grito auténtico de Gamzee o si solamente se dejo llevar por la sangre que corre dentro de su cuerpo.- ¡TU SOLO LO VES COMO UN PUTO SUSTITUTO DE PYROPE! -Las palabras escapan de su boca.- Tu nunca podrás hacerlo feliz... Strider. -Se sentó en un banco cerca de la cama.

-...- No murmura nada, pero lo piensa unos segundos después.- Cuando despierte... Tendrás que explicarle lo que hablamos la última vez... -Mira al suelo.- Y... Si él no quiere nada contigo, tendrás que dejarlo ir. -Le observa fijamente.- Si estás de acuerdo con eso, te dejaré solo con él, cuando despierte.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Fue un acuerdo silencioso que los dos pactaron. Algo que solo dependía de la decisión final de Karkat Vantas.

* * *

***Karkat Centric ON***

Te despertaste. Gamzee estaba durmiendo en tus piernas y Dave sujetaba con fuerza tu mano, pero también dormía. Y tu brazo estaba COMPLETAMENTE vendado, de una forma en la que no te picaba, pero tampoco podías moverlo, seguramente era obra de Kanaya... Ella era un poco sobreprotectora y ahora que lo piensas, seguramente te echa la bronca encima cuando estuviera mucho mejor...

Te has dado cuenta, recién, que Kanaya esta dentro de la habitación y que se acerca a ti.

-Pensé que morirías.- Murmura y te ofrece una taza (plástica, tal parece que no quiere arriesgarse a tus ataques depresivos maniacos...). -Si no hubiera llegado...- Pone la taza en tus manos. -No habría podido sin tí...- Murmura.- Él estaba demasiado preocupado.

Tomas un sorbo e ignoras sus palabras.

-¿Paso algo entre ustedes? - Niegas.

-Todo continúa igual..- Murmuras y muestras una dolorosa sonrisa.- ¿Alguna vez has querido arrancarte el corazón? - Cierras los ojos. - ¿Cómo vas con Rose? -Preguntas, aunque quizás solamente ha sido porque deseas quitarte el faro de la atención de encima, no estás seguro. Quizás si estás preocupado por Kanaya.

-Voy bien... Estamos mejorando. - Sonríe.- Pero aun no la convenzo de nada.

-¿Quieres que intente hablar con ella? -Ella niega con una sonrisa.- Bien, porque aun así lo voy a hacer. -Ella solo ríe.

Gamzee es el primero en reaccionar. Se despierta y te observa. Todo sucede tan rápido que no entiendes cuando fue que sus brazos se envolvieron en tu cuello y cuando comenzó a abrazarte tan posesivamente. Esa acción provocó que Strider despertara de su ensueño.

-¡Karkat! -Exclaman al mismo tiempo, pero Strider no te abraza. Permanece estático observando a Makara diferente a la última vez que estuviste consciente.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte, Karbro. -Murmuro Gamzee y te sentiste extraño, incómodo.

-Suéltame.- Exiges, sigues molesto con él. De hecho, sería extraño no estarlo.

-Lo siento, bro.- Te estruja.- No debí decirle eso a Tez.- Cierra los ojos.- Las voces me controlan, A VECES. - Acaricia tu cabello con demasiada suavidad y te hace gruñir.- Ya no quiero una puta cubeta.- Murmura a tu oído.- Solo te quiero a ti.- Tus mejillas se ruborizan y te quedas gruñendo por un rato pero Gamzee solo ríe, sabe que estás un poco avergonzado. Quizás demasiado avergonzado.- E-encontraré una forma de solucionarlo.- Vacila.- Pero, no me dejes.

-Los dejaremos solos.- Murmura Kanaya y se lleva a Dave del brazo, pero se asomó por la puerta.- Si le haces daño a Karkat, te mataré.

-Lo sé.- Murmura él también.

Lo observas con curiosidad, pero no esperas nada. Y cuando se cierra la puerta, sabes que sucederán muchas cosas que solo Jebús sabe si podrás soportar.

* * *

_Tomatazos, mentadas de mi mami, lo que quieran, me dejan un mensajito por ahí, gracias por leer mis tonterías!_


End file.
